Lose Yourself
by Little Lin
Summary: Adopted from BellaDonna'sRoses. Truman comes to Los Angeles becuase she is fed with her preppy Upper East Side Manhattan life style, her motto? 'Lose Yourself, till you can't be found' RER.
1. Chapter 1

Read,Review,Enjoy :D

* * *

Truman lounged impishly in her plush first class seat. She wrapped herself snuggly in the cashmere blanket she'd brought. She cracked herknuckles and rested them daintily in her lap, just like her mother had taught her since she could remember.

_Now dear, always cross your legs and keep your hands settled. A good family like ours can't set our elbows on our redwood table._

She cringed dramatically. Just the high pitched chirp of her mother'sannoying, preppy; Upper East Side Manhattan voice set her thoughts straight that she was doing the exact right thing.

What was she doing exactly? She'd just boarded a flight from La Guardia to LAX. She'd done what every single old money rich kid in her graduating class _hadn't_ managed to do, other that get accepted to every single Ivy—break away from her parents expectations and take time off of their clear cut Ivy League lives and do what _they_ wanted to do. Don't get her wrong she _was_ going to college; regardless. Just maybe in the near future.

She looked at herself in the shimmering titanium sheet on the back of the passenger in front of hers chair. Her shaggy dirty blond belly button length hair, distressed straight leg jeans, simple Chanel ballet flats, innocent white peasant blouse, and perfect preppy diamond stud earrings.

She even _looked_ preppy. She groaned deeply, and ignored the pointed look the flight attendant gave her.

Note to self: When I get to my dad's house, I go shopping. Must.

Ah, her father. The ever prestigious, ever classy Ryland Maximilian. He was the epitome of what she wanted to be.

He'd even gone so far to make a name by divorcing her mother. Of course it was mutual, seeing as how her mother was a bit fed up with their marriage to. It barely made Truman flinch when it'd been announced to her in her freshman year at Billingsley Rutherford Macpherson High School.

And to the last topic of her misery, her stupid, annoying high school. Billingsley was nationally ranked, and a private school. They were paid to produce the most, perfect, Ivy – League ready children. And that they did. There wasn't one child in her graduating class that hadn't been accepted to at least four of the schools in America's top 20.

Not to mention the _kids_ at her school made her furious. Basically, the more generations your family's wealth backtracked, the more popular you were. This made every single person at her school pretentious. She shoved it in their faces when she graduated at the top of her class.

But there was one, bold boy, named Carter Bradford. He was the definition of what she was trying to get away from. He played racquetball since he could walk, and was nationally ranked, had been taking SAT prep classes since 5th grade, every year his family had been escaping to their Cape Cod private beach house, and always wore his sweaters tied around his _shoulders_. Personally, Truman found it quite gay. But, evidently, every single other girl in her school thought it was hot. Even her own mother convinced her day in and day out that Carter was her perfect match. Truman thought differently. Her mother was impossible.

She'd called Carter's mother and told her that Truman was be happy to be escorted to the UEA Debutante Ball.

After a long yelling and screaming match, Truman was clad in a Cinderella-esque dress, and had Carter's racquetball toned hands snaked across her waist.

So Truman did what she does best. Get revenge.

She belched, she burped, she pulled out wedgies, talked about genital herpes, and made a public statement about how her mother talks in her sleep. All at the dinner table.

Let's just say, her mother never set her up with anyone ever again.

Truman's life had always been planned and clear cut. All her life she'd heard 'When_ you go to Yale'_ _'When you graduate at the top of your class'. _It annoyed her immensely. Why should you let other people decide what you become? It simply made no sense.

The only thing Truman was looking forward to be seeing her father, a world-renounced art dealer and chef, and catching up after not seeing each other for four years.

She loved how Quasy-European and laid back her father was about her coming to live with him. That he didn't care that she'd gotten in to Yale, Harvard, Princeton, and Columbia. But the only thing he cared about was that he was seeing his little girl.

'_We will be landing shortly in terminal 5 in LAX Airport. Please secure all carry-ons and seatbelts'_

Truman felt free, like she could do anything now. She'd finally left it all behind.

Was it the fact she was finally on foreign soil? Or the fact that she was finally free to do whatever, whenever.

After landing, and being picked up by her father's driver. She looked out her window. She saw the ever so famous Hollywood sign in all it's glory, and Melrose, which truly did rival Truman's beloved Saks 5th Avenue.

Then, finally Truman saw paradise, her father's beautiful townhouse in Westwood. Albiet, it was nothing compared to her mother's in Manhattan, but still, it was something. Antique art pieces lay everywhere, and the lovely smell of baguettes covered in Brie cheese wafted in to the limousine. Her father was making her favorite appetizers. So far Cali was treating her nicely, fair weather, beaches, hot guys. The minute her private car was parked she launched out to hug her father.

"Dad I missed you so much!" She gushed over and over again. She could feel a tear slip out of her Kohl lined eyes. Or was it just her father's aftershave?

"Hey there Pumpkin" her father smiled back; as he hugged her she inhaled his after shave.

_Ahh he still hasn't changed!_

Truman had finally gotten around to going on her shopping spree. The problem is that she was really confused. She knew her favorite stores back in New York. Bergdorf's and Barneys. Where were they?

Truman knew she had to leave those behind too, so she walked into a brightly lit store that read 'Forever 21'. _Damn it, this store is so main stream._ She honestly hated this store because when she shopped here in 3rd grade 2 other girls had the _same_ outfit. It made her so sad. So she vowed to never shop there again.

She was in the shoe section, contemplating some white flat boots when she felt someone tug her skirt.

She looked down to see a bright, brown-eyed, curly haired girl smiling up at her. The girl was no more than seven.

"You're pretty" she said brightly.

"Why thank you sweetheart" Truman awkwardly giggled out. Her creeped out expression clearly unknown to the little girl. "You want to help me shop?" I said sweetly. Hoping she'd yell 'STRANGER DANGER!' and run out of the store.

"Mhmm!" she said while jumping up and down._Damn._

"Well let's go Hun." I chirped. She had no clue she could be, _nice_ to children. She'd never had any other siblings.

Speaking of which, after maybe 2 minutes of walking around Truman heard a somewhat deep voice say

"Goodness! Lynn where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Truman turned. A handsome curly haired boy, that looked just like Lynn was speaking. Before she knew it she was speaking to the boy.

"Sorry, she just came up to me and told me I was pretty and we just started shopping, I promise I'm not a kidnapper or whatever." Truman babbled endlessly.

"No worries, my mom just told me to watch her for the day, and I couldn't find her." He affirmed kindly.

"Oh, well I'm Truman, your little sister's really cute" Truman admitted softly. _Why on Earth was I acting shy? _She thought.

"I'm Nate, nice to meet you." he smiled. _Ha, boys got a nice smile. And cute dimples, she was a sucker for dimples._

I brushed my shaggy blonde bangs out of my eyes, "So are you here for the summer, or do you live here?" Nate inquired; sweat glistening on his fore head.

She honestly had no clue how long she'd be here. "Uh, I live with my dad." Truman affirmed.

"Cool. Listen I've got to get Lynn back home, I'll see you around." He proposed.

Truman simply nodded her head.

She didn't know what it was about that boy, but she finally had her answer to why she'd came to this city.

Truman Octavia Maximilian came to Los Angeles, California to lose herself. To get caught up in the moment. To go so far, she'd never ever, not in a century find her way back to the light.

She dropped everything she'd planned on buying stepped out side, and smelled the West Coast air. It even smelled like a new beginning.

And she assured herself, that was _exactly _what she was going to do.

* * *

Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**This one's for EvilPurpleCookePenkeyMongiun, she got me back on my writing guru 3 .  
Here's the skinny: I lost my writing inspiration& got super caught up in my dance life. But she made see that I can't just stop, I have to keep on going, so here you all goo ****Oh and I might change the person-tense I'm writing in.  
**

I landed in Los Angeles two days ago, and went shopping 2 times. On the first trip I met a cute boy I'll probably never see again, and his sister. Now on the second I'm in a small chichi froufrou boutique labeled _La Denie Griey, _looking for a breathtaking evening gown, in my father words. But nothing stood out, due to my picky vintage style.  
Sigh.  
Dad says he's hosting a gala tonight and he basically invited every on he knew. Singers, writers, entertainers, instrumentalists, socialites, you get the picture? I'm not one for ritzy parties in billion dollar mansions. More so lounging in some random hotel lounge nearing the ring of I'll do it for dad because...Well I like getting dressed up, per say. I was scanning through racks and I saw nothing I really had a taste for. Just poufy cotton candy dresses. Like Cinderella on fucking ice, Yuck. 

"Her figure is _impeccable_, it's like Venus & Serena gave birth."  
My head shot up at the words with a distinct accent to them.  
I turned and saw a small lady with wavy dark hair and a ski ridge nose that looked like she went cosmetic surgery happy, but by her poise, I knew she'd never near Dr. Rey. She looked in her mid to late 40's.

I turned semi-cautiously with a quizzical look on my face.

"Dear! What can I help you with?" she said, eyes narrowing over my body.  
"Erm I need a dress for tonight." I returned, while driving the toe of my boot into the expensive imported looking carpet of the small boutique. Why else would I be looking in the evening dress rack?

She simply stared at me. Eyeing me and making some calculation her head, I could tell because her forehead was creased in deep thought.

"A dress you said?" she alleged, face returning to its God given state.

I was about nod, but before I could she whisked her hand up and beckoned me to a separate area of the store.  
She opened a dusty door to reveal a small wooden wardrobe ,adorned with brass buckles, that stood upright, but looked ready to fall through any second. This made me want to reach out to touch the buckles, but I was afraid the lady would say something.  
She cracked open the wardrobe and I saw _it_.  
The dress looked vintage and exactly my style.  
The heavenly garment was designed by Jason Wu according to the tag. A pink embroidered bodice with a burgundy taffeta skirt, straight cut strapless neckline, and frayed panels highlighted the embroidered block bodice, low back, straight hem, and inverted pleats created a gathered tulip skirt.  
The dress was beautiful.

My breath caught in my throat when I saw the price, or should I say Bill Gates' net worth.

"I'll give you a discount, since thins dress was _made_ for your figure, I'll give it to for twenty-nine hundred."

"Err um, charge it to my father's card." I mumbled, pulling out the sleek black 2 by 4 plastic bank.

She plucked the plastic card from my hands and, in return, put a paper one in it. Her name was Denise Laure Grey and apparently she's owned the store since 1990 and ran a fashion institute in locations like New York. Whoa. Workers put the dress in a zip up case…hopefully the nights worth three thousand dollars.

I eyed myself in my contemplatively in the full length mirror that clung to the wall of my newly furnished, upholstered, and B.C Greek inspired room. _Just like back in Manhattan…  
_  
I flipped my sandy but pure looking hair over my shoulder and watched each individual strand fall over my small, tennis toned, shoulder. I really hoped Los Angeles parties were as classy and eventful as the ones her mother threw back in New York.  
_Epic shit, man._  
The dress fit me well, and hugged my figure in all the right places. I could already hear the buzzing and hums of the party life down stairs and decided I should go down before someone starts looking for me. I made my way down the still hallway, and quickened my pace slightly for no reason I could muster.

My breathe caught in my throat.  
'_Welcome to Los Angeles Truman!'  
_ Those words boomed in my ear, many decibels over the required for human life.  
My dad engulfed me un the hugest hug ever, and murmured in my ear " Im so happy to have you here Tru" he said as he branched of to go comingle with his other artsy friends.

I just walked through the Parisian themed foyer with random people saying hi to me, asking who'd design my dress and I'd answer with 'La Denise Grey'. 

Then one boy, at least eighteen with dark hair stopped me looking awe struck. Shane Grey.  
"Y-You're wearing my mom's dress." He said, looking as if I just told him I was pregnant with his child.  
"You're mom's Denise, I bought this dress." I explained.  
"She's been trying to find a girl to wear that dress that looked perfect in it."  
" Oh..well thanks" I said while walking away.  
"Wait, I'm Shane" he said somewhat uninterested.  
I stopped. Shane Grey. Has a brother. Two. Both with curly manes. And from hearing my best friend, Jack Laurent, gush about knowing everything about them, they had a younger sister named _Lynn_ . The little girl I met at Forever 21! I just couldn't remember his name.. Norris?Noel?Nick…  
"Yeah, I'm Truman Maximilian, Ryland's daughter… By any chance do you have a brother?" I said, trying to not sound like a groupie.  
"Yeah , Nate" he said etching a broad smile out of his lips.  
"Why are you all giddy?" I asked, giggling slightly.  
"Usually,Most girls go for me, not Nate."

I stayed silent.  
We approached him and his curly haired brother.  
I stepped forward and introduce my self.

"Hey, I'm Truman."  
"I know" The older looking one said while smirking slightly.

"Hey" Nate said, a severe blush creeping upon his neck and cheeks, but still managed a smile.  
"How long have you been in the city?" Jason asked, taking a sip of a brightly colored drink.  
"Two days, nothing special."

They nodded. Abruptly Nate grabbed my hand and his brothers busted out laughing. 

"Uh, I was sort of hoping we'd see each other again.. excuse my immature brothers." He mumbled while rubbing the back of his neck.  
"It's cool, would you um, like to.. you know.." I said hastily.  
"Hang out? Sure. I'll swing by tomorrow at one." He enthused happily.

I squealed happily and agreed, while the rest of the night was a fairytale.


End file.
